What if…
by beautiful-red-beast
Summary: What if…you could do it…all over again…but differently...
1. …it was a day early

**A/n- Alright….as promised, my new story is now up and running. I'll probably post or try to post a chapter weekly, unless I manage to get two chapters out(not likely) I got this little scheme in my head going on thanks to a couple stories that I've been reading. To all of you hardcore Ichigo fans- this story will NOT revolve strictly around him, it will NOT revolve around the shinigami, it will NOT be a kiddy, humorous, one strong attack it's over kind of story. It's about war, kidnapping, training, tactics, and feelsssss. I want it to be good, not sure how I can make it good, I'll probably need some help, so maybe, if you want to, throw some idea's at me about where you want the story to go. In the meantime…enjoy. It'll somewhat follow the first little bit of the series but not quite the same way.**

* * *

_What if…what if you could travel back..back to the beginning..with a different destiny, a different path that you could take to achieve something greater….what if you had the knowledge capable of changing the outcome of the battles that have taken place? How would you use it? Would you save everyone? Or would you bring about the destruction of the world and the death of your comrades?_

* * *

Aizen, the man who schemed and manipulated his way into godly-hood, the man who killed Ichimaru Gin, hunted down Ichigo's friends, and caused Isshin, Yuroichi, Kisuke, and many others to be exiled out of society under false accusation, now stood over Ichigo's beaten and cut up body, triumphant and ready to create the Oken.

"You thought me to be defeated Ichigo, but you are wrong, that last attack, which exhausted all of your energy and power, proved futile in stopping me. I won't kill you…I'm going to leave you alive…barely…and have you watch as I destroy the pathetic place you call home." Aizen said as he turned, walking casually towards Ichigo's hometown smirking at his power and thought to be secured victory.

'NO! It can't end this way…if only there was something I could do…' Ichigo cried out in his head.

Just then, the Hokyoku faintly shimmered. 'If only I would have relied on my friends…if only we could have seen this coming…prepared…instead of trying to believe nothing was wrong….their deaths are on my hands…I'm sorry Orihime…Chad…Ishida…I failed…' Ichigo slammed his fist into the ground anger welling up inside of him.

'I won't let it end this way…I'll do anything to do it all over again…I'll do anything to have another chance…I swear I'll make it right!' He continued, slowly rising to his feet, blood seeping and dripping from his wounds. All the while the Hokyoku started glowing even brighter.

Panting and standing Ichigo called out "Aizen! You bastard! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Chuckling and turning Aizen replied back "You seem to have some energy left, but, worms such as yourself….NEED TO STAY DOWN!" He shouted as he teleported in front of Ichigo impaling him.

Gasping and hanging onto whatever life he had left Ichigo spat in Aizen's face. "Go to hell…bastard..everyone…I'm sorry.." And his head dropped

Just then…the Hokyoku shone a bright white light and then….everything went black...

* * *

_I offer you this one chance to change the past, present, and future. Do not fail me…._

The voice came from no where and everywhere warning Ichigo as he drifted through the sands of time and warning him of the trails that he must face once more. "_You will lose your memory of everything that has transpired, but, as a result your's as well as your closest friends experience will remain. Train and defeat this abomination that I've been forced to fuse with." _The voice boomed out. As it finished, it sent Ichigo's soul back through time, along with Sado, Orihime, and Ishida.

"Aaah!" Ichigo shot up from his bed, waking up from what seemed like the longest nightmare ever. He looked over to check the time as it read 7:14 a.m. "What an odd dream…I remember bits and pieces of it…but the more I think about it…the less details I can remember." He got up to stretch and mark off yet another day from his calendar, having it currently read May 2nd, a Thursday.

"Can't believe schools almost over…I promised to get new flowers to that girl today, didn't?" Ichigo said to no one in particular. "Guess I could do that on my way to school."

As he finished his sentence his door rushed open and as it did, Isshin came running in shouting "GOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" and used some sort of flying kick to attempt to hit his son in the face, but Ichigo, with his traditional scowl, would have none of that today. He quickly turned around and grabbed Isshin by the leg and threw him into his closet door, smashing it into pieces and leaving Isshin in a bloody mess.

"When did you improve so much, my son?" Isshin coughed and said weakly.

"Shut up! Who the hell tries to kick their own son in the face, let alone barge in their room this early in the morning?!" Ichigo shouted irritated while stomping on his body.

After taking a quick shower and slipping into his school uniform, Ichigo headed downstairs being greeted by his younger sister Yuzu, who was washing the dishes that were used to make breakfast. "Good morning Onii-chan! If you don't hurry your breakfast will get cold."

"Ah, thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said, eating rather quickly and then heading out, completely unaware of how much his life is about to change after today.

After walking along the river bank and picking up some flowers that he thought were "pretty" he headed off to the location that his friend would surely be, but, when he got there, he saw some street punks that happened to not only knock down, but smash the vase that held her old flowers.

"I knew today was gonna be a bad day.." Ichigo said irritated while walking over to the punks that would be paying dearly for it shortly.

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted.

"Eh? What do you want?" One of the thugs turned around trying to look tough.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said angrily.

"What's it to ya? We're just markin' our territory. Beat it." The thug said while shaking up the spray paint that was in his hand, not taking this school brat for a threat.

As soon as he stopped shaking the can, Ichigo delivered a swift kick to the side of the thugs thigh, causing him to scream out in pain and drop the can to grab his leg, which caused the other two thugs to now turn around and stop tagging the fences around them.

"I suggest you call an ambulance for you guys, because you're gonna need one after I'm through with you." Ichigo smirked, preparing to deliver punishment to those that had disturbed his friends resting place.

"Gonna fuck you up little man!" One of the thugs threatened, charging at Ichigo with his fist raised high.

Ichigo simply moved to the side, easily dodging the boys fist and delivering a kick to his abdomen, flooring him instantly.

"You owe someone an apology also." Ichigo said to the last thug left standing.

"I don't owe you shit." The thug said while pulling out a knife, inching closer to Ichigo by the second, prepared to draw some blood.

"Wasn't talking about me." Ichigo said while dodging the man's knife thrust and grabbing his wrist, twisting it and breaking his wrist, making him drop the knife instantly, afterwards he punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold and on his back.

"Sorry about all of this, I'll be sure to come by later with a new vase for you." Ichigo said turning to look at the young girl that was hiding behind a pole.

"It's okay, thank you for protecting me." She said smiling.

"No problem, I can't stand people like that. See you later." He said while turning to head to school with plenty of time to spare. Failing to notice the thug that hid himself behind the gate.

As soon as he came out of hiding, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number…a few rings later a voice picked up.

"Yes?"

"Some of our boys got beat up…bad, one has a broken wrist..I'm about to call an ambulance.." The thug said.

"Who did this to them?" The voice on the line asked angrily.

"I don't know….he had orange hair though..judging by his uniform, I'd say he goes to Karakura high…" the thug replied.

"We'll find him…and when we do…we'll break his legs…" After the man on the other side of the line finished he hung up.

The thug smirked and decided to call an ambulance for his comrades that lay unconscious. "You're fucked now kid…" he said before there was an answer on the other line.

* * *

School went by normally throughout the day, and before Ichigo knew it, it had already ended. He packed up his things and made some small talk with Sado, asking him how his training's going at the dojo.

"Good." Sado simply stated, not one for talking.

"I'm glad, it's a good thing you decided to take up lessons, I won't always be able to watch your back." Ichigo teased. Sado simply smiled, both walking towards the entrance of the school, ready to head to wherever they had plans to go to today.

Sadly, before they could leave, someone appeared at the front gate.

"This the little shit that did this to my boys?" A fat looking thug asked to the man that called earlier.

"Yeah…there's no mistaking it…that's the guy."

"Ya did quite a number on my boys…afraid I'm gonna have to smash your legs as an apology." The fat one said.

Ichigo simply smirked and replied back "Go ahead and try it. I can fight you in my sleep."

The fat one laughed and smirked back. "How about 20 of us?"

As soon as he finished, as if on cue, 20 thugs came out of hiding from various places and stood in front of the pair, blocking the gate. Both simply stood in place, Ichigo with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding his bag over his shoulder, and Sado with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, revealing a tank top that showed his muscles, nicely.

"I take ten and you take ten?" Ichigo said with a usual face. Sado nodding in acknowledgement.

"Get them.." The leader said with a menacing voice. As soon as those words left his mouth, they all charged at the pair, some holding bats and wooden katana's, others with brass knuckles, preparing to inflict serious, if not fatal, injuries.

Ichigo dropped his bag and Sado took off his school shirt, fully exposing his developed and trained arms, and both sprinted at the army of would be attackers.

**Ichigo's side**

Ichigo jump kicked one in the chest breaking two ribs and sending him crashing into another one, sending both crashing to the floor, the bottom one unlucky to have taken the full impact of the two and hitting his head knocking him out and with a concussion, after Ichigo landed, he weaved under one attackers horizontal bat swing, and kicked him in the lower shin, breaking his leg and making him immobile. A moment afterwards two came rushing at him, one from the left and one from the right, one with brass knuckles and one with a wooden katana. Ichigo spun around and caught the thugs, swing to his head, while kicking the other one in the face. After his leg came back down Ichigo kneed the katana user in the stomach and elbowed him in the head, knocking those two unconscious as well. Ichigo decided, in order to speed it up a bit, to pick up the wooden katana.

'What's this feeling?' Ichigo thought, feeling a familiar sensation of using a katana, almost like he knew how to use it.

Deciding to test it, Ichigo dashed to the right, holding the katana in both hands and to the left of his side, swung horizontally at one attackers side, breaking his rib, and kicking another in the thigh, temporarily immobilizing him, in the meantime, Ichigo made a stabbing motion towards another one in the gut and caused him to spit up some saliva and falling back in pain. Another katana user, tried diagonally swinging down on Ichigo but failed, Ichigo, blocked and parried with a strike to the knee, and then to the arms, causing him to fall to the ground in immense pain. With only one person left for Ichigo, who had a very wide opening charging with a bat held above his head, Ichigo then, threw the katana at him, hitting him in the head, and knocking him out.

**Sado's side**

Sado grabbed one of the thugs face and slammed him in the ground, using his momentum, Sado spun and delivered a right straight to a thugs chest that was trying to hit him from behind, knocking both out and fracturing the mans skull that was slammed on the ground. Walking forward, Sado, waited for a man to try to deliver a hooked punch at him, he weaved back and countered with a low blow to the gut and two quick jabs to the man's face, causing his nose to break and some teeth to fall out, causing blood to pour everywhere. A man with a bat tried swinging at Sado's ribs but the giant caught it under his arm and forward kicked (spartan kicked) him a good distance away, crushing his sternum from the powerful kick.

As soon as Sado dropped his leg back to the ground another man with a bat came rushing at him, dropping into a low stance, Sado pivoted his hips and delivered a powerful right punch to the man's face. The thug put his bat in the way for defense, but Sado's might easily broke through the bat and hit him in the jaw, fracturing it, and making the poor man lose some teeth. Another brass knuckle user tried closing the distance and grabbed Sado's leg, trying to topple the giant. Sado widened his stance and as the man tried grabbing his leg, Sado brought his back leg up and kneed him in the face, once again…fracturing something, and causing his nose to bleed.

The last three left for Sado, huddled together, two katana users in the front and the last, a brass knuckle user, in the back, hoping to use this formation to land a hit on the unstoppable giant. Sado walked casually towards them, and before the two could swing their katana's, Sado delivered a low kick to one mans shin and used the same leg to deliver a heal kick to the other mans side, fracturing his ribs, flooring him instantly. Sado then delivered a left hook to the man who he had delivered a low kick to and landed it on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. With only one man left, Sado casually walked towards the man, the man…not willing to give up despite the fear evident on his face, delivered a punch to Sado's chest, hoping to get at least one hit in.

Sado looked down at the man and smirked. "Is that all you've got?"

The man backed away, cowering and shaking…"What the hell are you?! A monster?"

"A monster? I don't mind being called that…" Sado said blankly. "…but..let me show you a real punch.."

As soon as he finished his sentence Sado grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with right arm and threw him to the ground, mounted him, and delivered a left cross to the man's face, ignoring all pleas to not hit him. The man lay there unconscious and with a broken nose.

* * *

Both, finishing at roughly the same time, turned their attentions to the leader, preparing to finish him off, but as they started to walk towards him, something that sounded like an explosion sounded off a couple yards behind them, kicking dust up and towards them, causing them to shield their eyes.

"What was that?" Sado asked Ichigo.

"Hell if I know.." Ichigo said straining to see what just happened.

In the distance, he could see glowing, piercing yellow eyes, and what could be heard as a terrifying shriek, made their spines chill and caused them to swear drop.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" Ichigo asked the tall man beside him.

All Sado did was nod as the giant creature known as a hollow stomped on the concrete, causing it to crack under it's might, and stalk towards them, ready to make a delicious meal out of this super human duo.

"I knew this would be a bad day…" Ichigo trailed off.

* * *

**A/n The reason why I'm doing it like this is because…**

**1) Ichigo and Sado both have had their fair share of fighting thugs, which would honestly give you a different attitude when being confronted.**

**2) Sado instead of in the anime/manga is obviously a bit less…"soft" when it comes to fighting because of him getting jumped and almost losing his most precious treasure. Idk about you, but that'd make me change a bit. Which is why I had him take up lessons in a dojo, not specifying where..not important.**

**3)Fighting will always hurt, it's really not that hard to break someones bones with a strong and well places kick. I would know…MMA.**

**4) Because it's my story and I said so.**

**Review. Please? Gonna go to the movies now. Probably won't write anything for the next few days. But I'll have the next chapter up by Friday. **


	2. …he remembered

**A/n- Sooo….I've been real busy..blah blah…but I've finished chapter two (very late) the real chapter 2. And I'll try to finish chapter 3 very quickly. Like I said though…I'm very busy. I've also picked up on drawing again. Woo! chapter 2.**

* * *

In the distance, he could see glowing, piercing yellow eyes, and what could be heard as a terrifying shriek, made their spines chill and caused them to swear drop.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" Ichigo asked the tall man beside him.

All Sado did was nod as the giant creature known as a hollow stomped on the concrete, causing it to crack under it's might, and stalk towards them, ready to make a delicious meal out of this super human duo.

"I knew this would be a bad day…" Ichigo trailed off. "..But…I've never seen something like this…"

The hollow was huge, about one story high, with four arms, a snake like tail, three toed feet with sharp claws on it, and a hollow hole in it's chest. It hunched over, as if it was ready to pounce on it's newfound prey.

"I can't see anything…but I can sense it's presence….if we work together, I'm sure we can beat whatever this thing is." Sado said.

No sooner than those words left his mouth, the hollow let out a death cry that caused many of the schools windows to shatter, and causing Ichigo and Sado to shield their ears to prevent any sort of impairment that came along with that loud sound. As soon as it was finished it leapt into the air and came crashing down above them.

"Sado! dodge to the left! It's coming above us!" Ichigo shouted while running and doing a dive roll to move out of harms way, Sado jumping to the left.

As soon as Sado landed, he turned just in time to witness the hollow throwing a punch at him. All he could do was try to block the best he could manage, and got sent flying back and hitting the ground hard, suffering a concussion and blood coming out of his head and some scrapes on his body. Everything playing in slow motion in Ichigo's eyes, not believing what he's been witnessing for the past 3 minutes.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled, rushing to his side to try to protect his best friend the best he could.

The wild beast merely walked towards Ichigo and Sado, toying with its newfound prey. When it was within it's arms distance from Ichigo it brought it's four arms up and proceeded to slam them down on the duo, but after what sounded like a shuffling of air, came a woman.

She was wearing a black shihakusho and had a katana out in front of her, blocking the beasts strikes, as well as peach skin and raven hair.

She parried the attack with a horizontal swing to push back the beast as well as injuring two arms and cutting one clean in two and knocking it back on it's back reeling and thrashing in pain.

"Damn…" she muttered as she fell to one knee, panting from the force of the attack. "What kind of hollow is this…"

"Oi! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked worried as he noticed her grabbing her shoulder and her forced breathing, not caring about who she was or the thing attacking them.

"I'd be lying if I said i'm fine." She said while trying to stand up. "But my shoulder's broken and I have a few cracked ribs."

"You can't fight like that…are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Ichigo asked as the shinigami tried standing up.  
"Give me the katana…I know how to use one, besides….i gotta pay that bastard back for what he did to Chad." Ichigo said while walking in front of her and extending his hand.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything to it…you're not a shinigami…and I can't call for back up…" the shinigami said while looking away already sure her fate was sealed.

"There's gotta be something we can do! I won't give up…I won't stop until this thing is dead!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

As he shouted, she could sense a faint sense of reiatsu from the boy. 'It would seem that he has some sort of shinigami reiatsu within him….I guess…this might work…I only have one shot at this.

"There is…a way…but i'm not sure if it'll work…" the shinigami said, unsure of herself.

"If it doesn't work then we all die….if we don't try something…we die…" the shinigami warned.

"I don't care…if it's the only option we have left then so be it…I'm willing to try it out." Ichigo said determined

"Accept my blade and my power will temporarily be yours, if you don't then you'll die." the shinigami instructed.

"Sounds simple enough…I'll do it..." Ichigo said with a sweat drop, as he stood there, ready for this test of luck.

"What's your name boy?" the shinigami asked.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki Ichigo." he stated.

"Nice name, mine is Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia….it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she thrust her katana into Ichigo, not knowing what this action will bring forth for the upcoming months.

As soon as it pierced through him, an etherial light shone out from him and encased him, transforming him. As soon as the light appeared, it disappeared and Ichigo was no where to be seen.

'Where the hell…' Rukia wondered, glancing back and forth as she noticed the hollow was now standing, angry at it's loss of limbs.

It stomped it's feet on the ground, causing cracks and splinters to appear, and then charged full force at the raven haired girl, but before it could make it's first step, it felt yet another sharp pain and looked at where it's right arm and back left arm should have been. It howled in pain and grabbed the right stump with it's remaining arm, and then out of nowhere a small red orb started forming in its mouth and increased in size by the second.

Rukia with widened eyes, knowing what was about to happen, shouted at Ichigo to "Finish it off before it get's the chance to fire it's cero!"

Ichigo, not willing to take any chances, darted towards the beast and leapt into the air, making a wide horizontal slash at it's neck, effectively cutting it clean off, and ending the beasts life and short rampage as well as dissipipating all energy that was being gathered in the doom blast.. When he landed the hollows huge body began to shift into tiny particles and disappeared, shocking the orange haired warrior.

"What the hell is going on…" Ichigo wondered aloud, while sheathing the monstrously huge sword that he wielded on his back and made his way to the shinigami and his injured best friend.

Rukia was also shocked, 'I've never, in my life, seen anyone wield such a huge zanpakuto…and on top of that…I don't sense as big of a spiritual energy from him, as well as hardly any for me…I meant to give him half of my power, but it seems he took nearly all of it..which means...'

"Oi!" Ichigo walked and shouted with his trademark scowl. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'd love to explain, but not here, i'm sure that with that huge commotion people are bound to come here." The raven haired girl said.

As soon as Ichigo neared the two after her explanation, Ichigo began to grab his head as if in pain, memories of some distance past…or perhaps future…flooding into him, and unknown to him and the shinigami, three other warriors who would share the same fate and journey as Ichigo.

* * *

_Meanwhile…not too far from Ichigo's location..._

"Well well…this is certainly interesting…" I cloaked figure trailed off, witnessing everything that had just unfolded with a slight smirk on his features.

"How so?" A dark skinned man wearing a silver visor and cloak had asked.

"I had planned for those two to meet tomorrow with an easy hollow to defeat, but he managed to defeat a hollow this strong with relative ease. How he did so, matters little, it would seem that we can press on with the plan much sooner than expected." The man with the smirk had explained.

"Who do ya plan on sendin' to pick up this lil' ol' damsel'…Aizen.." Another cloaked man with a foxlike face asked with a grin from ear to ear.

Aizen turned and smiled, excited to see his plans proceed forward. "Isn't it obvious my dear Gin…the two closest to her…Abarai Renji…and Kuchiki Byakuya. Let's take our leave, it would appear that a certain man is on his way."

And with that short relay of plans, they opened up some sort of gate to a world far beyond ours, and left, as if they were never there.

* * *

After the flooding of odd memories, or in this case from everything that's happened today, normal memories, Ichigo shook his head and made his way to the girl and giant.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked, concerned for his health and unsure if there were any side effects from using that technique.

"I'm alright…just…something that I suddenly remembered, that's all." Ichigo stated, brushing off the odd memories until a later time.

"Let's go, I know where we can go to have a look at your wounds."

"Uh…don't you want to get back inside your body first?" Rukia asked with a confused look.

Ichigo looking just as confused as her. "Pardon?"

All she did was point at the weird heap of orange hair that was next to her without breaking eye contact with the teenager.

What followed was a….not so manly shriek and shouting at what happened to his body and why he can see himself.

"I'll explain everything, later, but first you should get inside your body." She said, only with a blank face this time.

Ichigo did as she instructed and stretched a bit, feeling slightly heavier now that he wasn't a shinigami anymore. As soon as he did, she pulled out, from somewhere, some weird looking rabbit type of mechanism.

"Eh?" was all Ichigo could say before a bright flash and smoke appeared, feeling slightly dizzy. Before he fainted he could hear what sounded like a shifting of air and some voices.

"You know you didn't have to do that…" A mysterious voice had said "But since you seem to be in a bit of a bind, I'll help you out...follow me."

Another sound of shifting air could be heard and he felt like he was being picked up. Feeling to dizzy and faint to do anything, he fainted.

* * *

When he awoke, he noticed that it was night time, and his friend Sado, was next to him sleeping also, and with a bandage around his head and a couple more around his body in various places.

The sound of a sliding door was heard, and Ichigo turned to the sound. A man appearing in dark green pants and shirt, along with a black coat and a white and green striped hat.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"You're in my humble shop~" the shopkeeper said playfully. "Don't worry, you and your friends are safe here."

"Friends?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes, you're giant friend beside you, and the raven haired girl." He stated.

"Oh..right…where is she? I have things I need to ask her." He said, remembering everything that happened.

"She'll be here shortly, but we must wait for your friend to wake up as well. You two have something…special…about you." Kisuke said mysteriously

As soon as those words left his lips, Sado shot up from his sleep, almost as if he were revived from the dead.

"Rest well?" Ichigo asked, happy to see the giant was alive and kicking.

Sado simply nodded and proceeded to look at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sado asked in his low voice.

"Beats the hell out of me, but ol' hat and clogs here said for us to wait until Rukia arrives to explain everything."

"Rukia?" Sado asked.

"Long story…" Ichigo muttered.

A few moments of silence and then the last person arrived.

She came in wearing a floral patterned type of dress, something clearly old fashioned and made her way to the three men waiting patiently. As she approached, she never took her eyes off a certain orange haired boy, just as he never took his eyes off her. Both thinking very different things.

'Now that I look at him…he looks…he looks eerily similar to Kaien…' Rukia thought, unpleasant memories beginning to surface.

'I sure hope she explains to us what the heck that thing was and whatever role I've temporarily assumed…' Ichigo wondered, beginning to get impatient.

After a few moments passed she began to explain everything….almost everything. She told them about the existence of hollows, how they feed on strong souls, how they can transform souls into hollows, how hollows come about, and their home in Las Noches. She then told them about the shinigami, their role in ensuring safe passage into the Soul Society, and the 13 court guard squads. She explained a brief history of the Soul Society, and how the use of a zanpakuto can purify hollows.

"I see, so what I did earlier, was save someones life and send them to this Soul Society?" Ichigo questioned.

"That is correct, as I am now, I cannot resume my duties as a Shinigami until my powers return, you must fill in my role until my powers return to me. In the meantime, I am to stay close by and tell you when and where a hollow or soul is." Rukia explained, entrusting this boy to fulfill his temporary role.

"It's a lot to take in, and a lot to ask for, but I have no choice….I'll do it." Ichigo gently smiled, clearly not at all minding that he's a protector, even though he sounded irritated.

"I too will help any way I can." Sado said determined.

"Not with those injuries you won't, you need rest buddy." Ichigo said. "As soon as you recover, then we can go save the town together." He finished, holding up his fist, Sado returning the gesture.

"It's a promise." Sado said smiling, getting up to take his leave and return to his apartment.

"Come by here anytime you need help or to train." Kisuke said as Ichigo too got up to leave for his place, Rukia following behind.

"Thanks, see ya later." He said waving without turning around, and carrying his school bag on his shoulder in a nonchalant fashion.

* * *

_A few minutes after heading home..._

"Any reason why you're following me?" Ichigo questioned the raven haired girl.

"I'm not following you, my place just happens to be in this direction." She stated.

"Fair enough…" He muttered and had his scowl on.

"You explained earlier that there's a technique to send souls to Soul Society. What was it again? Konsho?" He asked.

"Konso" she corrected almost immediately. "Why do you ask?" curious at the sudden question he threw at her.

"Because…I have a friend that I think deserves to rest peacefully." He trailed off, heading into the direction he knew the soul would reside.

"In order for you to perform Konso, you have to e a shinigami…" Rukia trailed off, not needing to explain any further, because she knew he knew what that indicated.

"How do I become a shinigami again?" Ichigo asked almost as if he needed to be one at that very moment.

"Don't worry, I came prepared for that. There's two ways, there's what's called a modified soul, which is contained in this small candy like capsule." Rukia said while holding up a tan colored pill. "and another way, is to use **Gokon** **Tekko**. They both enable your soul to move about freely, the only difference is, the pill acts as a host to control your body for you while you attend to shinigami duties, while **Gokon Tekko**, releases your soul from your body only."

After finishing her explanation, Rukia put on a red glove with a white skull in the center and blue flames encasing it.

"This is Gikon Tekko.." She said as she thrust her hand forwards towards his head, pulling out his soul, which happened to be his shinigami form.

"That's incredible." Ichigo said, looking back at his body and himself, opening and closing his hands to get a feel for his form.

Ichigo, excited at his powers, grabbed Rukia and his body, and leapt high into the air with surprising grace, and landed on the block his friend usually resides in. He gently set her down and returned back to his normal body before walking towards the area he thought his friend would be.

"Next time a little warning would be nice…." Rukia said embarrassed and a bit annoyed, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry…" Ichigo muttered while searching for his friend.

"I guess she's not here today…I'll search for her tomorrow before school." He said while walking in the direction of his house.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, sensing that something was amiss, but shook it off and walked with Ichigo.

"Your house is still in this direction?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Uh…yeah…" the short warrior lied.

Without questioning any further, Ichigo simply shrugged and said alright, no longer talking and simply enjoyed the night air and sky.

_A few minutes of walking..._

After reaching the front of his house Ichigo turned around to wave good bye, but when he turned, she wasn't there.

'No use worrying about it. Wasn't expecting her to come in or anything.' Ichgo thought to himself, thinking he's bound to see her tomorrow.

"I'm home" Ichigo said while taking off his shoes.

"Where have you been?" Yuzu said almost crying. "It's 9 o'clock."

"Sorry, lost track of the time." Ichigo said, technically true.

"It's okay onii-chan, next time, call me though." Yuzu said with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be sure to. Sorry to worry you Yuzu." he apologized as he made his way to his seat in the dining area, knowing that Yuzu was already heating his food for him.

"How was school today onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"It was…it wasn't too bad." Ichigo said remembering everything that happened. Slightly smiling at meeting some new friends and learning of new worlds.

"I'm glad. Eat up!" She said cheerfully while finishing tidying up the place and waiting for her big brother to finish up his late dinner.

As he finished, he thanked his sister for the meal and headed upstairs, telling her good night. Before he went to bed though, he took a quick, yet relaxing shower and slipped into pj pants, as well as putting his uniform on the chair for tomorrow.

He then set his alarm and turned the light off, tucking himself into bed. Trying to sleep, his body deemed it too early to sleep, and sat up in bed, trying to remember what memories it was that flooded his head. 'I can't remember no matter how hard I try….it was just like this morning.' He thought.

A small _thump_ sound was heard, breaking his thoughts and turned his head towards the sound, his closet. He stood up and casually walked towards his closet, and slid open the door. What he saw startled him at first, but then he recognized what it was.

"What….are you doing here..?" The orange haired boy asked irritated and a slight tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Or rather….what the hell are you doing in my closet?!" He continued, half shouting.

"I told you that I'd be close by incase something were to come up." Rukia shot back casually, thinking nothing odd of the situation.

"Whatever…..why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, noticing that she was wearing a pair of his pj's as well.

"I can't wear that white kimono all the time." She said without missing a beat. But began to look elsewhere, other than the boys face.

She noticed how lean and toned his body was, which in return made a blush appear on her cheeks. "Could you….could you put a shirt on?" She stuttered, while turning her face.

"Sorry…didn't know there was going to be a girl hiding in my closet…." Ichigo scowled as he reached in his closet for a shirt, brushing against her, slightly.

"Sorry…" he apologized again, while putting a shirt on and turning to return to bed.

"Feel free to stay here I guess, but, don't expect everything to be free." He said while turning towards the window and shutting his eyes.

"Of course not." She bowed, and slowly shut the door. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Anytime, Rukia." he said not paying attention and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**BAM! Done. Finally, was a bit hard. I'm trying to rush through this, next chapter will be for the others, then a bit of a time skip because I could care less about the school time, sooooo two more chapters before it's decision and training time and feelz and whatnot.**


	3. …the princess met the tiger first

**No note this time really…I'm on a role today, Chapter 3 everybody.**

* * *

"Sorry…didn't know there was going to be a girl hiding in my closet…." Ichigo scowled as he reached in his closet for a shirt, brushing against her, slightly.

"Sorry…" he apologized again, while putting a shirt on and turning to return to bed.

"Feel free to stay here I guess, but, don't expect everything to be free." He said while turning towards the window and shutting his eyes.

"Of course not." She bowed, and slowly shut the door. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Anytime, Rukia." he said not paying attention and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

_Abarai Renji..._

_Howl Hozikimaru!_

_Names Zaraki Kenpachi…._

_El Directo!_

_It's been a while..._

_Because you're a shinigami…and a-_

Ichigo awoke to his alarm clock going off, reading 7:30 and proceeded to turn it off before slowly rising out of bed, and rub his eyes.

"It's too damn early…" Ichigo muttered while recalling the odd slur of voices and memories. They felt so real, yet so distant.

"Is this a view into the future?" Ichigo wondered, not all to surprised if it were possible after the recent change in his life.

A certain man came crashing in his room in his childlike fashion and attempted a flying kick at his still too tired son. "GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNIIIIING ICHIIIIIGOOOO~"

Ichigo simply stood up from the bed and side stepped out of the way, dispassionately watching his dad tumble through the window and crash into the ground below.

"Good riddance…" Ichigo muttered, annoyed, turning to his closet and stopping.

'Not sure if she really was here last night….It WAS a long day yesterday..' Ichigo thought, everything still fresh in his head.

He decided that opening his closet door would be the best coarse of action, and so he did just that. After opening it though, he was greeted with nothing.

'Hmm…maybe she wasn't here…' he thought, staring into his closet.

"I'm losing my mind…" Ichigo sighed out while putting his hand up to his face and shaking his head.

* * *

_later on before 1st period…._

Some of Ichigo's friends waved at Ichigo and said good morning after seeing him walking to his classroom, but Ichigo was too busy not caring to notice. Before long he made it to his seat and simply flopped down, sighed, and proceeded onward to look outside the window, not paying attention to today.

'It's friday… almost time for my break….I made plans with Sado to spend the night and drop by at the dojo for a surprise visit….other than that…nothing new for me to do…' Ichigo thought, still staring outside, looking in the courtyard below.

"When I say good morning to my childhood friend, you'd think he'd say hi back." A female voice jokingly said.

Ichigo, broken out of his thoughts, decided to turn to the voice. "Oh…hey Tatsuki.."

"That's all I get?" the martial arts prodigy asked, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm not really here today." Ichigo with a bored expression.

"I can tell, what gives?" Tatsuki asked, curious as to why the orange teen wasn't paying attention to his friends today. "Is it a giiiiiirl~" she asked while winking and making a playful face.

"No, nothing like that." Ichigo said while furrowing his brows.

"Spit it out then!" Tatsuki said, half shouting, half pleading.

"Hey, you two." Sado said, appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Hey Chad. How you feelin'?" Ichigo asked his best friend.

"Not too bad, my injuries aren't all that bad, just a few scrapes and bruises." He simply stated.

"Good…I'm glad." Ichigo replied back.

"You know…you should stop by the dojo sometime. Ever since Sado and Orihime joined, it's been pretty awesome. Bet they could both give you a run for your money." Tatsuki added in noticing Orihime walking into class. "Good morning Inoue."

"Good morning Senpai, Sado-kun." Orihime greeted back to her dojo friends.

"Have any plans?" Tatsuki asked, walking off with her student to sit in their seats.

"No..not really…." Orihime replied back while walking with Tatsuki, their conversation being lost in the many conversations going on in the classroom.

"Ya gotta thing for her or something?" Ichigo asked the giant, noticing Sado staring at the retreating figure of Orihime.

"Perhaps." was all he said.

"Then why not talk to her?" Ichigo shot back.

"I don't have time for a relationship, I have to get stronger if I'm to be by your side and fight those monsters." Sado said, his words filled with determination.

"Whatever…..never hurts to say hi…." Ichigo muttered jokingly.

"I'll see you at lunch then." Sado said, before walking to his seat.

The school bell had rang, and all the students took their seats, just as the teacher had opened the door and made her presence noticed.

"Good morning class, today we have a new transfer student who will be joining us today." She said and then paused before continuing, knowing that most of the boys and girls would be all to curious to know if it would be a hot young girl, or a sexy new boy.

After the murmuring had died down a few seconds later she continued her introduction.

"Please welcome, miss Kuchiki Rukia."

The small petite girl had made her entrance, and all the boys eyes were on her. "She's a cutie." some said, while others said similar compliments.

Ichigo's and Sado's eyes widened from shock, not at all knowing that she really did mean that she would be close by should anything happen.

'Well…she certainly does mean what she says.' Ichigo thought, a small tingly feeling being felt in his stomach.

"You will be sitting behind….." she trailed off before making a, what she thought to be a good seat decision. "Ishida Uryuu." She finished. "

Please raise your hand, so she'll know where to sit." the teacher instructed.

A lean young man with jet black hair and glasses stood up, without making a word, and fixed his glasses to where you could see his eyes that sported an unknown hatred or anger to this new girl.

"Ishida Uryuu." he said with a composed attitude as he stood, hands in his pockets.

"Kuchiki Rukia, pleased to meet you." She replied back with a nonchalant fashion while proceeding to her new seat.

* * *

_lunch break…._

After they were sent on their lunch break from class, a certain trio, made their way to the roof, lunch in tow, to discuss future plans and other things.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked eating a sandwhich, back leaning on the rail on the roof and a hand in his other pocket.

"I feel a rather large spiritual energy in the boy known as Uryuu." She simply stated, while sitting on the rail in between the giant and strawberry.

"He's in the same crafts club as Orihime, she was mentioning how amazing his sewing ability is." Sado said in his usual calm voice, leaning with his arms on the rail, while eating an apple.

"I'd use extreme cation…." Rukia warned, worry over this potential enemy. "he appears to be great at hiding his energy, which means he's more than likely a formidable fighter, but that's not what worries me….what worries me is he doesn't have energy like a shinigami or a hollow."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, seeming uninterested and with a bored look on his face. "Then what could he be?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Kisuke later." she answered, deep in thought.

"If he's strong spiritually, then all we have to do is crush him physically, simple." Sado said while crushing his half eaten apple.

"It's not that simple, i'm afraid." She muttered.

"Reiryoku is a power alligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user." the raven haired girl began to explain.

"Every spiritual being, and human, has a certain amount of this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of reiryoju are very rare among living humans."

"In other words….even if you are many times stronger than him physically, no amount of harm can come to him if he applied a small concentrated amount of Reiryoku to his being. On top of that, if he wanted to, he could force you down in a display of force from his Reiatsu. There's that much of a difference. From what I see, his power is at the power of a lieutenant." the small warrior finished explaining.

"I feel like you two are hiding some hidden power, there's a large depth that I can sense. But I've only sensed it one time, and that was yesterday. It's like your power only begins to surface whenever you two are fighting." Rukia concluded.

"Then all we need to do is figure out what that is." Ichigo said while pushing himself off the railing, Sado doing the same. "Don't worry, if push comes to shove, we'll definitely throw it." Ichigo smiled genuinely, Sado doing the same. Rukia couldn't help but smile back at these two brave young warriors and the determination that they were showing.

After a few moments passed, Ichigo looked at his watch and grimaced…."It's about time for us to get back to class."

* * *

_A few hours later….when school is close to the end…._

"Alright class, one more thing before you leave. after yesterday's odd attack on the school's building, the police and construction crew will be working around the clock to investigate and repair the damage done to our school. It'll take about a week for the repairs to be done, so on that note, we all get a full week of no school." The teacher announced, seeing the happiness on the students faces.

The sky was cloudy, and the bell had just rang, signaling the end of school and the beginning of the weekend. Many teens scrambled out of class, eager to get their temporary vacation started. Except for a few, who stayed behind to meet up for plans.

Rukia, Sado, and Ichigo were walking out of class and down the halls, discussing many things and learning more about reishi, reiryoku, and reiatsu, as well as the difference and importance between the three. As they continued down the corridors a voice had called out to them.

"Sado-kun"

Or more specifically…one of them. They all turned around to see who it was that had called out to him.

"Hey, Inoue, what's up?" Sado wondered.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go spar at the park around 5? The dojo's closed today, but seeing as to how the tournament is coming up, I figured it'd be best if we helped each other out. I'd ask Tatsuki, but she said she's going on vacation with her family." Orihime explained.

"Sure, I'll bring my sparring gear." Sado smiled.

"Great, me too!" Orihime beamed with excitement and ran off for home, seeing as to how it's only an hour and a half until their spar.

"Not exactly what I would call a date." Ichigo joked with Sado as soon as she was out of ear shot range.

"It's a spar, we do it all the time, since we're the best students in class." Sado stated nonchalantly.

"You two? Better than Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked in mock shock.

"Not better than her, no. But we are on the same level as her." Sado shot back.

"I'm never picking a one on one with either of you," Ichigo said with a slight sweat drop. "Rukia and I are headed to my house, we'll see you at the park at 5 as well."

And with that, they all seperated, heading to their respective places, but, unknown to them their plans are about to get ruined, because there's a certain man lurking around, prepared to exact his revenge against the shinigami.

"5 at the park huh? Well, you better be ready Kurosaki….Kuchiki…I swear on the pride of the quincy, I will prove our superiority." Ishida said after appearing from the corner he was hiding around, his glasses holding a glare, and walking away getting prepared for his plans.

**I really hate writing chapters with conversations and no fighting and whatnot….but every good story has at least one. I tried skipping around as much as possible, but I had it like this for a reason…chapter 4 will have a good amount of fighting and then everything will jump start officially, I'm not going to write anything about dumb hollow's being exterminated and crap unless It's important, which….only two of them are, but I don't even feel like writing them because I don't wanna….the story doesn't really need to involve either one. I think…_ not sure….but anywho…review and stuff.**


End file.
